


Savory Sweets

by mleak107



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Himikichi Harmony - An Oumeno Weekend Event, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mleak107/pseuds/mleak107
Summary: "-Nyeh, I'm hungry now because of you." She pouted her lips as she looked down at the ground."Pfft, you seriously blaming me for why you're hungry? That's just a lazy excuse, but that's the normal thing for you to do I guess." He said holding his cheek. An idea bubbled up in his head, "If you're so hungry then maybe.." as he said that he pulled out a ticket from thin air, and not just any ticket but a date ticket. "We should go to the dining hall and make something to eat." he waved it as he winked at her.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Savory Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for the Himikichi Harmony event, an Oumeno Weekend event that is hosted by himikichi-harmony on Tumblr. The prompt for August 8th was Date/Masks/and memories. I chose Date, though there is a bit of the masks prompt in the stories as well, along with memories.

This.. isn't what Himiko was expecting, just a few days ago they were told that they were to originally be a part of a killing game and now they were supposed to be participants in a reality dating show? Monokuma said they could leave once one of them becomes a couple. Thinking about it made Himiko’s head hurt. To her, this whole situation was a real huge pain... 

Himiko relaxed outside near the pool, where she usually hung out at. She noticed someone walking up on her, not really wanting to try figuring out who, she stayed there until they moved in closer and closer. Trying to ignore the person approaching her, she started to stare up at the sky, it looked so generic.. the bars being the only thing that blocked the clear blue sky. “ _What does the outside sky look like again?”_ She asked herself.

Then that's when It happened, it was so sudden but Himiko soon began screaming, she became startled when she felt someone jab their fingers in her sides. 

"HEY, HIMIKOOO!!" Kokichi came behind her and yelled in her ear at the top of his lungs giving her a loud and boisterous greeting. After she yelped out he started laughing hysterically as he held his stomach. Himiko wanted to yell at him but she was still trying to calm down from the sudden shock. 

"Y-you.. jerk! Why did you.. why did you scare me like that?!" It took a while for him to calm down as he wiped away a tear. He looked at her with a smirk on his face before answering. 

"You shouldn't make it so easy for people to scare you, Himiko. Anyone can come up to you and take advantage of you, y'know."

"Nyeh! Why are you so concerned?" She glared at him suspiciously. 

"I'm just giving some friendly advice, from one good friend to another."

"But you're not even a good friend."

Kokichi slowly blinked his eyes before tears showed in the corner of his eyes, "B-b-b-but! I wanna be a good friend Himiko!"

"Nyeh? You do? Really?" she raised a brow at him.

"Of course! Not! Nee-heehee." he covered his mouth as he snickered behind his hand. Himiko rolled her eyes, already annoyed, she went straight to the point.

"Why are you bothering me anyway?"

"Because you're easy to pick with Himiko." he honestly answered.

"No, I'm not!" She said stomping her foot, fists balled up. 

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is- you know what? I don't care anymore. This is all a huge pain for me.. nyeh, I'm hungry now because of you." She pouted her lips as she looked down at the ground. 

"Pfft, you seriously blaming me for why you're hungry? That's just a lazy excuse, but that's the normal thing for you to do I guess." He said holding his cheek. An idea bubbled up in his head, "If you're so hungry then maybe.." as he said that he pulled out a ticket from thin air, and not just any ticket but a date ticket. "We should go to the dining hall and make something to eat." he waved it as he winked at her.

"Nyeh.. that's too far, and making food sounds like a pain. You'll have to carry me there, I'm sure my mana will be restored just enough for me to use my magic." Kokichi raised a brow at her. 

"You want me.. to carry you? All the way to the dining hall? Yeah, no thanks." As he said that he began walking away whistling. 

"H-hey wait! T-that was just a joke!"

"You're bad at lying, Himiko," he said as he thrust a finger at her. "You were totally serious about me carrying you!" He said snickering.

"N-no I wasn't!" She said, her eyes wandering off to the side, still embarrassed by his words. "Come on, let's just go already." She grabbed ahold of Kokichi’s hand pulling him along as they headed off into the building. 

They made it to the dining hall and found Tenko and Kirumi there already drinking tea and eating sweets together.

“Himiko!!” Tenko shouted as she went up to hug her tightly, “I’m glad you’re here! Kirumi and I were just talking about making more sweets! Would you like some?”

“Nyeh.. I guess it doesn't sound so bad.” Himiko said with a tiny smile pulling at her lips as she grabbed one from off the tray.

“Woah, Woah wait, hold on a second. Mom, you were making sweets and wasn’t planning on telling me?!” Kokichi said with tears suddenly dripping down his face.

“It was a request from Tenko that I didn’t make any for the males when she asked me to help her.”

“Yeah, if you and those other degenerates want some sweets then you’ll have to make them yourselves!” Tenko said sneering at Kokichi.

Kokichi stuck his tongue out at her as he went and clung to Himiko’s arm, “Well Himiko and I are currently on a date, so we’ll make our own sweets together! I bet you’re suuuper jealous right now.” Tenko scoffed not believing any of his words, she looked over towards Himiko so that she could deny it, but went silent when Himiko didn’t protest against his words. 

"Say it ain't so Himiko!"

"Yeah Himiko, let her know how much you love me!" Kokichi said grinning at the mage.

"Nyeh I don't love you," a smile raised upon Tenko's face.

"But I am on a date with Kokichi," Tenko's face dropped. 

“Soooo, if you don’t mind. I’ll be taking my _date_ over there,” He pointed towards the kitchen. Clinging his arm around Himiko’s as he pulled her into the kitchen.

*******

Kokichi sat on the countertop as he watched Himiko rummage through the refrigerator gathering ingredients for something they were getting ready to make. 

“Hey, Himiko. What kind of tea do you like?” He asked.

Himiko tapped her bottom lip as she began humming, “I don’t really have a certain type that I like, but It can’t be too hot. I prefer my tea to be somewhat lukewarm, mages can’t pronounce spells properly if their tongues are burnt.” Kokichi nodded his head, taking note of what she said.

Hopping off the counter he grabbed a teapot from the cabinet and turned on the sink, “I’ll make some green tea. Sounds good?” Himiko responded with a ‘nyeh’ as a yes.

“What do you think we should make with the tea?” She poked her head out to look at him for a brief moment, he turned around after placing the pot on the burner.

“Not sure really, never made sweets before. I usually have my henchmen do the cooking and baking for me. Oh! But I am really curious about how to make Dango!”

“Dango?” Himiko tilted her head to the side.

“Mhm, I remember trying it one time out at a spring festival, I’ll never forget that day.” He said with a wide grin, but this one felt more real and less forced like most of his smiles.

“O-okay! Dango it is! Luckily for you, this mage knows how to make it with maaagic. I guess you could say I’m pretty good at it.” she said proudly. Kokichi couldn’t help but feed into her nonsense.

“Oh? I bet something like this will definitely help restore you MP, right?” Himiko shot up, raising her balled fists as she had a look of excitement.

“You’re totally right! This will be perfect enough to raise my MP! Come on, help me grab a bowl, oh, and a measuring cup too!” Kokichi couldn’t help but be amused, never seeing Himiko get this excited over sweets, or excited over anything. He definitely enjoyed seeing this enthusiastic side of her, so filled with life. He even thought she looked.. Cute when like this. Not that he hasn’t thought her appearance wasn’t already cute enough, this was an added bonus. Maybe he could get her to be more open with her feelings.

Slamming a big heavy bag of rice flour that she was surprisingly able to carry herself, Himiko grabbed the bowl and measuring cup and filled it to the certain amount that was needed. While she did that Kokichi began prepping the tea along with the hot boiling pot of water for the Dango.

After pouring water and sugar into the mix she called Kokichi over to help knead the dough, “My mommy and I use to do this all the time when I was still in junior high. She’d always say something like “look at your little magic fingers, kneading the dough so lovely!” and “Don’t forget to cast our sweeten enhancement spell.” she says things like that when we cook and bake too but it still puts a smile on my face. Because even if she didn’t realize it, my mommy was her own mage in a special way.” Himiko smiled to herself as she continued kneading. Kokichi watched as he finished up his portion of the dough. “You think we should add coloring to the dough?”

“Yeah, color makes them look pretty,” He wiped his hands off as he searched for food coloring in the cabinets. The only colors he was able to find were violet and red.

“That’s strange, could’ve sworn Momokuma restocked the cabinets. Are these the only colors we have?” Kokichi placed them down in front of Himiko.

“They’ll do, besides, the colors look nice together and they seem to complement each other.”

“You know red and violet, _aren’t_ complementary colors, right?”

“Yes, yes I know that!” she sounded a little embarrassed. She quickly popped the cap of the violet food coloring pouring only a drop into the dough, Kokichi proceeded to do the same as he followed Himiko’s instructions. Trying not to make a mess, he poured a bit more than what he was supposed to. But he obviously seemed to have done it on purpose, as when Himiko scolded Him he laughed childishly.

They mixed the dye into the dough, then rolled it before cutting it up into small portions. Himiko showed him how to roll them up into small balls, after they were finished they put the balls into the water. Himiko fetched cups for the two as Kokichi checked on the Dangos waiting for them to float up to the top. 

After they were done cooking, they started taking them out, placing them in cold water. They stood by to wait for them to cool off. Kokichi turned to face Himiko as his elbows rested against the countertop, “What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” He winked at her attempting to flirt with her.

Himiko stifled a laugh as she rested a hand on her hip, leaning her weight on one foot,” I think you got something right there,” she said as she pointed at his chest. Red food coloring splattered on his scarf, probably from when he put too much of the dye in the dough. Kokichi grumbled as he took off his scarf, revealing his collarbone. Himiko might not have realized she was staring, but Kokichi immediately took notice. Deciding on teasing her he hooked a finger at the collar of his shirt slowly pulling it down, exposing a bit of his chest to her. “There’s more where that came from,” he said in a low suggestive voice.

Himiko scoffed as she folded her arms, turning away her head. She’d have to admit, she secretly enjoyed seeing how he looked without his scarf. Though she did wonder if the ripped off collar was a part of the outfit’s design.

After he finished scrubbing and ringing out his scarf, he laid it out on a chair to air dry, hoping Kirumi will be able to get the now small pink stain out.

“I think everything is ready. The tea is lukewarm, just how you said you like it and the Dango should be cooled off by now.”

“Then let’s bring everything to the dining hall.”

Helping carry the food and tea to the dining hall, to their surprise, the room was empty.

“I guess mom and Tenko went somewhere else. Oh well, let’s dig in already!” Kokichi grabbed a skewered Dango and took the first bite, his eyes lit up as he moaned in enjoyment, “Himiko, you were totally right! You are pretty good at making these! It’s so sweet and delicious!” He cupped one cheek with his other hand.

“Well you helped make them so you should give yourself credit too,” she took a bite out of hers, a smile spread across her face. “This was a great idea,” Himiko said as she took a sip of her tea.

“See, aren’t you glad I asked you out on a date today?” he asked as he moved in closer to her.

She leaned her head onto his shoulder as she hummed, “I guess I am a bit grateful.”

“A bit? That’s an understatement. It seemed like you totally enjoyed spending time with me!”

“O-okay, yeah I did.”

“And I’m sure you’d want to go on more dates with me too, am I right?” She nodded as she looked up at him, she had a deep blush on her face as she smiled up at him.

“Y-yeah, that too. I’d like to go out on more dates like these, with you Kokichi.” her response caught him a bit off guard, but he took it and smiled back down at her.

Though they’d never admit it out loud, seeing each other like this... It certainly was a sight to see.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like, really late on this, I know. But at least I finished it :D
> 
> I had things to do and never gotten the chance to finish up or proofread the story. I also wanted to draw some concept art for each prompt but never finished.  
> (Still not sure if I did a good job on proofreading, if there are mistakes, please let me know.)


End file.
